


What if things were different?

by Kokoa_Death



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BUCKY DIDN'T KILL THE STARKS, Bucky Barnes-centric, F/M, Female Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Idiots in Love, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Wanda Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some may be ooc, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and i got plans, but this starts pre-Iron Man 1, not sure what to tag, only because I'm lazy, or at least they will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoa_Death/pseuds/Kokoa_Death
Summary: What if Bucky escaped early? Was there for the beginning of the Marvel Universe?





	1. Chapter 1

The asset had been waiting for this moment. The perfect opportunity to strike and make its - no _her_ escape. The soldier had planned this from the moment she hit her head and realized that she didn’t belong here. She still didn’t know who she was or how she got here. Just that it was wrong and she had to get out.  
The new handler was dumb enough to leave her alone with the technician and only one guard standing next to The Chair that she was sitting in. The guard was obviously new and not very capable. The fool wasn’t even paying attention. He was probably told by the other agents that she was basically harmless when not on a mission. 

A fatal mistake.

When the technician turned around to put the rest of his tools away, she saw an opening and took it. She reached up and quickly snapped his neck before standing and kicking the gun out of the guards’ hand.  
_“Soldier! Stand down!”_ The guard shouted while backing up and reaching for his walkie talkie. _“Help! The asset has gone rouge! I repeat the asset ha-“_ That was all he managed to get out before the asset grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. She pulled out one of the knives that she had been keeping in her boots and slit his throat.

She could hear her handler’s voice coming through from the dead guards’ walkie talkie. _“All available agents capture and subdue The Asset.”_ The Asset faltered when she heard her the familiar voice of her handler. Part of her wanted to stop, in fear of being punished, but another part of her knew that she would never get another chance like this again. So she continued.

She took the guards gun, left the room, and headed towards the exit.  
~  
She picked off every hydra agent that she came across. She couldn’t afford to leave anyone in the facility alive. As she went, she left small but strong bombs behind her. The building needed to be blown up to catch any of them that she missed or any that tried to hide.  
Upon reaching the exit she detonated the bombs and continued running. She kept running until her lungs were burning and all she could see behind her were trees and black smoke. At this point she really regretted not stealing a car on the way out. 

She managed to cross two states before she dropped to her knees in exhaustion. 

“Are you alright there sweetie?” She jumped at the noise and immediately pointed her gun to the source. 

“Oh my!”


	2. Chapter 2

The Asset gave the possible threat a once-over. She was a brunette with jade green eyes and crows-feet at the corners. Judging by the streaks of grey in her hair she was most likely in her late 30s to early 40s. She was about 5’5” and wearing a soft looking sweater and an ankle-long skirt. Despite the gun pointed in her face, The Asset noticed that the middle-aged woman’s face conveyed only amusement. 

“If you’re going to shoot me go ahead and do so. Although I would have to ask that you didn’t, washing blood out of clothing is so tricky and this is happens to be my favorite sweater.” She frowned. “I would hate to have it ruined.”

Hearing this woman be more worried about ruining her sweater rather than being shot confused The Asset. To her understanding normal people would be scared and begging for her not to pull the trigger. Then again, this woman couldn’t possibly be “normal” seeing how she was able to sneak up on The Asset.

“Well? Are you going to pull the trigger?” The woman asked with a tilt of her head. The Asset lowered the gun but remained tense as she stood up. The woman smiled.

“My name is Matilda. And who might you be?” The Asset didn’t answer. She could see the gears turning in Matilda’s head before it seemed that she came to a conclusion. “It’s alright if you don’t want to tell me, darling. You look exhausted, why don’t you come to my cottage for some rest and a hot meal. I’m sure you’re hungry.” With that said Matilda turned and started walking in the direction of her home. 

The Asset weighed her options, she could stay out here tired and exposed or she could go with Matilda. The older woman’s offer sounded genuine and she didn’t seemed to be a Hydra agent. She didn’t give off the kind of vibe that she usually got from one of them, undercover or not. 

Matilda glanced over her shoulder and quirked her eyebrow as if to say ‘coming?’. The Asset decided she would go with her and get what she needed from before leaving. If anything were to go wrong she was certain she could incapacitate this strange woman. The Asset jogged to catch up, but made sure to stay at least 3 feet behind. 

~

They walked in silence, the only sound being the crunch of the fallen leaves beneath their feet. There wasn’t much more to see than trees and the occasional squirrel. They continued in the same direction for several minutes before the trees started to form a circle around a large clearing with Matildas cottage in the middle. 

“Welcome to my home.” Matilda said as she walked through the door. 

As soon as she walked through the door The Asset felt safe and lost all the tension in her body, which was very concerning. The whole place felt warm and inviting and there was a sweet smell in the air. The fireplace was on and there was a brown cat with a white belly sprawled on its back on the rug in front of it. It didn’t acknowledge them when they walked in. 

Matilda gestured at the couch. “Have a seat and I’ll get you some soup.” 

She must have been more exhausted than she thought because when she sat down, she immediately relaxed into the cushions and sleep consumed her.


End file.
